Final Revelations
by Cherie-24-Addict
Summary: An untold story behind what we already know of Grantaire's and Enjolras's deaths. What was the drunkard dreaming about during the fight for l'Republique? And why would he die for his Apollo? G/E slash, T/M but mostly T. My first Les Mis fic, please R&R!


A/N: Hi. Cherie here. I know I've been MIA for over a month, but with the holidays, and midterms, and switching classes, and... uggh. But I'm back, and I'll try to get to my computer more often.

This here is for my love for Enjolras. I absolutely adore this character (almost as much as Grantaire did). This started out being just a tale about how Grantaire felt to be dying with Enjolras but ended up becoming a Grantaire/Enjolras fic. I didn't expect it to be a slash fic, so please R&R to let me know how I did and if this was even remotely accurate and heart-wrenching.

And now, enough. On to the actual work!

* * *

**Final Revelations**

* * *

Grantaire, the disorderly drunkard

Was caught in a fiery dream

Where things just didn't turn out

The way they'd been planned to be

* * *

He 'd already known

He was going to hell

But not for… well… _this, _

He'd thought, but for the bottle in hand

* * *

His dream was "heresy",

A "god-awful sin"

But the ecstasy silenced him

Again and again

* * *

Those soft lips exploring

The warmth of his skin

He'd never quite expected

A man lying in his bed

* * *

The man pressed his body

Atop Grantaire's own

His ocean eyes were lustful

His golden locks shone

* * *

At first he'd thought he lay

In the presence of a god

His own personal Apollo

Teasing his lips, on and on

* * *

Then he got a better look

At Apollo's face

And he saw not a Grecian

But a student in his place

* * *

It _was_ in fact his Apollo,

He thought through blinding light

Fearless leader Enjolras

Was the lover of his night

* * *

For the god walking with men

He'd laid worship at his feet

And now he had the god's love, too

Wine and him was all he'd need

* * *

He murmured Apollo's name

Pressed his lips upon his skin

Made believe for just tonight

That he'd escape his sin

* * *

Enjolras tore him from the vodka

And showed him his world of men

A world in which he would not

Resign himself to drinks again

* * *

As he screamed out to Enjolras

In that dark, cold, lonely night

He could feel Apollo smile

And knew that though wrong, he was right

* * *

At that moment, Grantaire woke

The dream gone without a trace

Here he slept at the table

A bottle in the "lover" 's place

* * *

With a jolt, he soon perceived

That Apollo had been condemned

And he shouted to the soldiers

That he'd fought with this young man

* * *

"Let me die with him!" he continued,

Nothing left to lose or gain

If he were left surviving,

Life would never be the same.

* * *

He locked Enjolras in his gaze

And said a thousand silent prayers

Let me join you, let me love you

Since daylight won't come again

* * *

Grantaire offered up his soul, his life

To the student without fear

Here was his love, his own salvation

Who'd looked out for him all these years

* * *

And Apollo rightly answered

Heeding the drunkard's earnest call

With a hand outstretched beyond life

He prepared for the last fall.

* * *

Grantaire took him on his offer

And gripped his hand as if

They'd been in another time and place

And strong enough to live

* * *

He'd always worshipped this strong leader

And perhaps he'd loved him, too

Through his wine-haze, he knew just one thing:

_Apollo, I will die for you._

* * *

As they stared into the void

They stayed by each other's side

Then the sergeant shouted, "Fire!"

And they both began to die.

* * *

He felt Apollo's gaze upon him

Heard his last breath drawn

"Grantaire.. Vive l'Republique!"

Maybe these things kept him strong?

* * *

Then Grantaire looked to the heavens

And he prayed for his friend's soul.

He no longer cared about himself,

But Enjolras deserved more.

* * *

It was then that Grantaire saw the world

Blur beneath his gaze

He breathed his last breath: Apollo!

And he let go of his pain.

* * *

Enjolras, just a simple man,

Had fought and finally been beat,

With the man who loved him most

Glaze-eyed and worshipping at his feet.

* * *

A/N: R&R would be welcomed gladly, since this is my first poem saga, my first ever slash fic, and, most importantly, my first Les Miserables fanfic!


End file.
